


You are a sight to see

by Laura_Sinele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Hangover, Harry Flirts, Harry is a Tease, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Paris (City), Sassy Harry Potter, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Sinele/pseuds/Laura_Sinele
Summary: Auror Potter is impossible, reckless and he thinks rules and regulations are mere suggestions when it comes to Do The Greater Good. That's why he and his partner Subchief Auror Malfoy get involved in a potencial diplomatic catastrophe with the French Wizarding Government.Harry's never been to Paris before. Draco, who's visited the city more times than he can count and is not amused at all by the fact that they are stuck two days in muggle environment as a result of the penalties imposed on his partner, is going to jinx Harry's teeth out if he asks once more to go sightseeing.





	You are a sight to see

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an interesting prompt on tumblr by [ProfessorDrarry](https://professordrarry.tumblr.com/post/170230807042/fics-i-need-to-read-but-not-write-harry-and-draco)
> 
> and I went with it. Then I took what I typed lazily on my phone and posted on tumblr and brought it here to wash it, fix it and make it shine. I hope you guys like it! It's my first Drarry! If you're curious, you can find the prompt and the original, shorter version full of typos and blatant grammatical and lexical mistakes [here](https://laurasinele.tumblr.com/post/170698620308/professordrarry-fics-i-need-to-read-but-not)
> 
> Disclaimer: heavy dialogue

"I swear to Salazar, Potter, if you don't stay put I'm going to smack you across the face like the the five year old child you are proving yourself to be"

 

Draco Malfoy had had it with the 'ohs' and 'ahs' and he had raised his voice perhaps too much for the French taste. But for Merlin's sake, they were only riding the Orlyval, that thing didn't even offered a good view of the city. And Harry was acting like an obnoxious small-town tourist, wich made the experience of having to travel muggle style all in all more uncomfortable.

 

"People don't smack five year olds across the face, Malfoy. Check your standards", shot back Harry, wearing a half smile when he unglued his eyes from the wagon window to look at his partner, sitting opposite him.

 

"Then I might just punch you in the face"

 

"Oh, come on! It's Paris!"

 

"It's work! Plus, I've been to Paris a million times"

 

"Spoiled kid"

 

Draco hmphed and delivered a light kick to Harry's ankle. Harry countered in the same way.

 

"Just because you  _ were _ spoiled doesn't mean you have to spoil the fun for me!"

 

"Again, this is not fun, this is work. Your bad attitude already costed us the permits to travel properly and now you want to drag me sightseeing?"

 

"Hey, it’s not that I want to drag you but I’m sort of a diplomatic conflict, I am not supposed to be left on my own", said Harry with a charming smile.

 

Draco pinched his nose and allowed himself to produce a long exasperated sigh. He didn't need to be reminded that he was paired with and in charge of the most reckless, unapologetic auror the Ministry had ever seen.

 

"Come on, it'll be fun! We've got a day and a half until our delegation arrives and we meet with the French Government"

 

"Yes, and that is because we were grounded to travel sans magic!", Draco blurted throwing his hands in the air. "We could have arrived the very morning of the meeting like civilised wizards if they hadn't revoked all our portkey privileges because of you being a hot-headed moron!" 

 

"When life gives you lemons...", Harry grinned.

 

"I'm going to squeeze those over your eyes until you understand the Auror Office is not Hogwarts during the war and you start behaving like it, you bloody, typical act-before-think Gryffindor", spat Draco.

 

"Harsh. You sadistic Slytherin", smiled Harry.

___

 

It was mid afternoon when they arrived at the hostel, a narrow muggle building fitted between two larger houses at Le Marais, the old Jewish town.

 

"On a une réservation: une chambre à deux lits pour monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Potter"

 

"Bien sûr, monsieur. Attendez, si'l vous plait" 

 

"I don't know what you said just now but you sounded hot as hell", slurred Harry, leaning his back on the counter. 

 

Draco gave him a bored look with a slightly arched eyebrow. The man behind the desk cleared his throat and smiled mischievously before talking in perfect English:

 

"The key to your room, gentlemen" 

 

Harry nodded and swallowed his embarrassment. He hadn't expected to have an audience for his routine teasing of Malfoy. 

 

They settled in a room with twin beds and the smallest bathroom they had ever seen. They took turns to shower and, when Draco emerged fresh and clean, wearing a crisp pair of jeans, muscles finally at ease after uncomfortable traveling and the stress of being in a non magical environment, Harry resumed his chatter about the unseen wonders of Paris. Draco immediately welcomed back the muscular tension as happily as Harry used to welcome Aunt Marge at the Dursley's.

 

"Potter", he interrupted the gibberish dropping the towel he was using to dry his hair and rummaging for a shirt in his bag, not bothering in making eye contact, "we are relatively close to la Boule-Miche. If I take you there for a walk would you please stop nagging?".

 

"I don't know what 'label meesh' is. Is it nice?"

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Potter, you've been going on and on and on about Paris and you haven't even taken a look at a damned travel guide? A mere triptic from the lobby? You're bloody impossible! Bloody prick…".

 

"Wow, Malfoy, you're swearing a lot! Come to think of it, shirtless, damp hair and swearing makes you look like a really tough guy. I could totally drop the sightseeing idea, cause you're a sight to see right now", said Harry reclining on his bed with a devious smile.

 

"Ha bloody ha", said Draco utterly used to Harry's teasing and way past the point those insinuations made him blush. Saturation across years of professional partnership had taken him over his original teenage crush and into a sea of not giving a single fuck about how gorgeous Potter looked on a particular day or how enthralling his personality might be. Those were simple facts and Draco was determined to not be affected by them and do absolutely nothing about the nearly a decade persistent weakness of his knees when Harry was around. It could bloody well be precocious rheumatism as far as Draco was concerned.

 

"La Boule-Miche is short for Boulevard Saint Michel, an avenue which has a monumental fountain of the archangel at one end, lots of shops and is close to nice touristic sites".

 

"Are you asking me on a shopping date?", said Harry wriggling eyebrows.

 

Draco simply rolled his eyes and replied: 

 

"Would you shut it about  _ Paris la belle  _ if I give you a small tour around there?" Harry nodded. "Good. But bloody promise, Potter. Going muggle is wearing my patience thin enough, I don't need you all jumpy and noisy about bloody Paris to top that".

 

"I promise"

 

"At least try a bit harder, you're crossing your fingers in plain sight"

 

"Doesn't it count as honesty?", Harry grinned.

 

"It counts as being a royal pain in the ass", Draco huffed through the sweater he was pulling over his head.

___

 

"C'mon Malfoy!", Harry was a bit more than tipsy in overpriced French wine when they entered their room.

 

"Did I fucking stutter? I said NO", Draco wasn't, because he wasn't a self absorbed man child with a total lack of self control and he had only had two glasses with his dinner.

 

Harry collapsed onto his bed and proceeded to do a Kicking and a Wailing. Then raised his head and protested:    
  
"But we haven't seen Notre Dame! We haven't seen the Eiffel tower! I want to see the views from the top. We haven't been to Montmartre! The Louvre! Orsay!", he managed to mispronounce terribly every French word. Not the French pronunciation, the actual English pronunciation.

 

"Correction: you haven't seen those things. I have, a thousand times while visiting my family and friends here. I took a good look at them, thank you, and tomorrow I want to have a rest. This is not holidays, you are not supposed to enjoy yourself, specially because YOU got us into this, and I can see no reason why I should indulge in your whim"

 

Harry said nothing for a while. He got up and went to the bathroom to get ready to sleep. He came out in his pyjamas and slipped into bed without a word.

 

When Draco came out of the bathroom himself, he found Harry a bit sided towards Draco's bed, looking at him with watery eyes. Drunken eyes, Draco told himself, but he stood between the bathroom door and his bed waiting for what Harry seemed to want to say.

 

"Draco", he started, and Draco noted two things. First, his voice was more sleepy and sad than drunken. Second: he had said his first name. He rarely said his first name. Last time he heard Harry say it Draco had been about to die in crossfire. "I know you've been at those places. And you know if I wanted I'd just sneak out and go by myself because I’m reckless, I guess. And stubborn. And you would let me go because that’s how you let me be and because this is actually harmless and you know it". Harry sighed softly, took off his glasses and lay down, face half burrowed in the pillow. He stayed like that for a while, barely lit up by Draco's bedside lamp, eyes looking somewhere far away, calculating. Then he turned his head away from Draco and Draco motioned to get in bed, reckoning it was the end of the tipsy-sleepy rant, but a mumble stopped him mid motion, a sound so subtle that it was barely there:

 

"The whole point is not going sightseeing. It’s seeing those places with you".

 

"I swear to the stars, Potter", Draco said more to himself than to Harry, barely containing the laughter at what he deemed another ridiculous attempt of teasing, "you're not drinking wine ever again".

___

 

"Congratulations, Potter", said Draco over his latte soaked croissant, right before taking an elegant, delighted bite. How could someone do that and not end up with rivulets of milky coffee down their chin was something the aching head of Harry Potter couldn't wrap itself around.

 

"What for?", Harry asked as he took a seat in front of his partner and dropped unceremoniously the obscene amount of pastries he had collected from the buffet.

 

"You made it in time for breakfast. You were so pissed last night I didn't even considered having you amongst the living until noon".

"I wasn't that pissed", mumbled Harry, large cup of black coffee midway to his mouth.

 

"WEREN'T YOU?!", shouted Draco, sacrificing decorum for the sake of annoying his hungover coworker. Harry winced at the sound and covered his ear with his free hand.

"Wine hangovers are the worst, aren't they?", commented Draco happily.

 

"I'll survive", said Harry, and then gulped at his coffee as if it was water, finished it and stood for a refill.

 

They had a peaceful meal discussing the details of the next day's meeting and exchanging the usual amount of insults and then Harry said:

 

"Well, Malfoy. Would you be so kind as to be my cicerone around this marvelous city in this very fine day?"

 

"No"

 

"Malfoy", Harry whined.

 

"I thought you had given up on it, why are you bringing this up after what you said last night?"

 

Harry blinked rapidly in a disconcerted manner.

 

"What did I say last night?"

"That you are reckless and stubborn and if you really wanted to you would just go. And I reckon it's true due to your complete disregard of rules and what  _ you _ breaking  _ them _ may entail to others, namely  _ me _ . I am your superior and I am not supposed to leave you alone so please don't go wandering on your own".

 

"I said that last night? What the fuck. Nevermind. Then why don't you just COME with me?", groaned Harry, dropping his head against the table. 

 

"Because I'm gonna die of boredom and muggleness, please spare me that. And because we are not on fucking holidays. Go sightseeing on your own time. Oh, excuse me, you don't have free time because you keep getting yourself reprimanded and grounded without holidays, my bad, I forgot".

 

Harry pouted. Draco looked at him, eyebrow arched, not giving a damn, relishing in his coffee damp pastry. The stare contest went on for a while until Harry decided it was bargaining time.

 

"I'll take care of all our paperwork for the next month"

 

Draco's eyebrow descended from defiant to amused. Harry persisted at the lack of an answer.

 

"What about two months?"

 

Draco made a show of sucking his index and his thumb, not breaking eye contact, not uttering a word but allowing his lips to curl up slightly.

 

"Ok, Malfoy, three months. I'm giving you three months now and cutting my own throat here"

 

Draco took his napkin and wiped his mouth theatrically, chuckling involuntarily at Harry's desperation along the process.

 

"Why do you want this so bad, Potter?"

 

"I just want to see the world, Malfoy! Never got the chance. The Dursley’s, then the war, then the auror training, then work, work, work… Is it that wrong?"

 

Draco took a long look at Harry. He was a prick. He was annoying and reckless. He had potentially caused a diplomatic conflict with France because of that and had Malfoy stuck in muggle Paris with muggle clothes. He hated him to the guts for that. But he hated him the way you hate someone you know how they take their tea. Someone that has saved your life and your ass countless times. And his crush, the one that he had been very successfully ignoring for years, thank you very much, had nothing to do with this, but he had a point. Wanting to see the world wasn't wrong. Draco wasn't going to deny the Savior of the Wizarding World something that harmless that he wanted so badly.

 

"Okay, listen up you insufferable git. We are going to take a touristic bus because it's the only way you get to see most of the city while my sorry ass can sit back and read without being bothered". Harry’s face beamed with his smile. "But. You will owe me. Forget about paperwork, I don't trust you to do it alone anyway. Just, when I need it, I'll call on this, okay?".

 

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, Malfoy you are the best. I'd kiss you if it wasn't weird. Wait, the French kiss all the time. Wait, Malfoy, where are you going? Let me kiss your pale posh cheeks to show you my eternal gratitude!"

___

 

Draco couldn't concentrate on his book. He could easily tune off the guide's speech and even refrain from correcting his pronunciation and inaccuracies, but Harry's little noises of awe were constantly dragging him out of Applied Theory of Legilimency in Law Enforcement. Defeated, he figured he might as well give Harry a proper tour and explain the wizarding side of the city too, so he peered at the map Harry was holding to have a general idea of where they were heading.

 

"Shame you won't get to see the Eiffel Tower on this route"

 

Harry was startled but then smiled, almost childishly: 

 

"I was hoping to bribe you into going later in the afternoon"

 

"No way, Potter. Too windy and cold to climb up that in the afternoon. Look, we're almost at Notre Dame"

 

"Holy shit"

 

Draco frowned, surprised at the way Harry's eyes watered and his breath hitched. His gaze was pinned on the church and his hands clenched around the bus top railing. Draco stopped looking at Harry to look at Notre Dame, to try and find where that absolute rapture his partner was experiencing came from. For a moment he just saw the very same building he had seen a dozen times but then, as the bus approached its designated stop area for the tourists to get down and take close up pictures, the sunlight shone on the stained glass windows and the morning dew damp chiseled rock and Draco  _ saw _ and understood.

 

"Holy shit", he whispered, unable to look away.

 

The bus took on its route and Draco forgot about his first intention on reading and his second intention on being Harry's guide. He was just taking in the city as if it was the first time, noticing mason markings, wizarding signs, historical landmarks that had escaped him or that he had taken for granted.

 

The bus was waiting at a red light and Draco's eyes were far up at the top of a not particularly important building. There was a sculpture that may have looked like a greek goddess but Draco realized with a smirk it was Helga Hufflepuff. That took Draco out of his reverie, reminding him of school and, inevitably, of Harry, and he looked down to find the aforementioned staring at him.

 

"I noticed too", Harry said, smiling softly. He was looking at Draco with the same intensity he had looked at Notre Dame. Draco frowned at that, his heart rate accelerating.

 

"What?", asked Harry at his change of expression. "Are you okay? You have been enjoying the tour up until now".

 

"How would you know that?", Draco had thought himself unobserved, alone even.

 

"I’ve been watching you".

 

The brutal sincerity of the answer caught Draco off guard. He gaped for a moment before being able to say: 

 

"Why would you do that?"

 

The bus started to run. Harry licked his lips and looked to the front. Then to his left, then back up at Helga falling behind. Then at Draco again. 

 

"You looked... beautiful", he whispered.

 

Draco was speechless. If this was another tease, it wasn't funny. It was not sassy, there was no mischievous smile to top it. If not, years of ignoring his feelings meant that this scenario was completely impossible and the best response was staying very still and wait for it to unfold itself. Harry, on his side, felt a surge of Gryffindor courage and decided to expand the meaning of his assertion.

 

"You were taking in all the beauty around you and embracing it and it made you look... Well you actually are quite handsome but you are always about work and worried and tired and I know I am the cause of most of it because I am the worst subordinate ever and I’m sorry, I truly am but what I mean is… You were relaxed and delighted and it felt so right it, suited you. You are beautiful Draco, that's why I was looking at you".

 

After a few seconds looking incredulously at Harry, Draco's brain finally made contact. 

 

"You said you wanted to go sightseeing together, not just go sightseeing".

 

"When I was drunk?", half laughed Harry.

 

"Yeah"

 

"Well, fuck drunk talkative me", Harry said rubbing his face with his hands.

 

"Did you mean it, Potter?", Draco was ready to be really furious and do something drastic like deapparate right there if this was some kind of twisted joke.

 

"Why, Malfoy, of course I bloody meant it! I just told you you are beautiful! It seems that last night I revealed that all my interest in going sightseeing was spending time with you outside of sodding work, and I've been flirting with you at work openly and tirelessly ever since I found out I was in love with you!"

 

"You bloody git! In love with me? Since when?"

"Well I don't know for sure when it started and given your bloody manners I don't even know why, but I realised it when we were caught in crossfire against those fugitive Death Eaters and they almost kill you!". Harry paused to breathe and then continued more calmly. "Everything went blank when I saw you fall. I couldn't think straight, I went on autopilot. I even cast a couple of crucios and that got me in trouble, obviously. When it was all over and I had to face the consequences, the paperwork, the warnings and penalties I asked myself why I did it and it all went back to you falling down senseless, to you unconscious for days on a Saint Mungo’s bed. I went to see you every damn day and you can bet my shifts were endless with all the paperwork and meetings and disciplinary sessions, but I couldn’t go home without checking on you. And then you woke up and the relief was huge. I had to lock myself in the restroom because I started crying and I couldn’t stop. I cried for ages, you prick. That’s when I realised I loved you. I don’t know for how long I had loved you if that’s what you ask. But I realised then and I’ve loved you until now"

 

Draco had burrowed his face in his hands mid speech and peered out when he heard the last five words. He looked warily at Harry, head sided leaning on his hands, elbows on the knees. He bit his bottom lip, grabbed Harry's sweater and pulled him in. When their noses touched he stopped to look into Harry's eyes: 

 

"You gorgeous bastard better behave from now on. I won't have you grounded again now that your free time is also mine". Then he kissed him with the elegant hunger only he was capable of, pulling a surprised moan from Harry. "Promise, Potter. I'm calling on the favour you owe me".

 

"Promise", said Harry, fingers uncrossed. He was going to behave for once in his life.

  
  



End file.
